A Top Secret Mission
by Marina4
Summary: A young Auror is sent back to the seventies to kick some bad ass! Actually, if you want to find out more, just read!!!
1. A Top Secret Mission

\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\ /*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/ A Top Secret Mission  
  
By Marina  
  
A/N: Actually this is pretty.well, weird. It's about this young Auror girl (it starts in Harry's fifth year, and they are forced to get young Aurors), who is sent on her first mission to go back to the 70's, and Lily and James. Disclaimer: It does actually seem a bit like James Bond-ish, with the secret service bit, so I guess that should be added as a disclaimer. I own very little; everything you know from the books belong to, believe it or not, Jo. God bless that woman. Oh, and the stuff that you don't know or recognise belong to moi!  
  
CHAPTER ONE: TOP SECRET MISSION  
  
"Agent 220," the tall, grey-looking man barked out his orders. A young girl of fifteen stepped forward. The Aurors were getting desperate now; Voldemort had risen again, though the rest of the Ministry of Magic refused to acknowledge it, hell, they'd even resorted to getting people as young as fifteen into their services.  
  
"Yes, Hew," she replied, stepping up.  
  
"We've just heard; Voldemort and his Death Eaters wish to re-write history; "bunk off" Lily and James Potter before Harry Potter is born, so that they have no chance of an infant ruining Voldemort. So, as you're a close friend of Harry Potter, we thought that you'd be just the right person to go on this mission. You are to go to the 70's, and- not a word! You will be given a false identity, and Albus Dumbledore of the 70's shall be told of your true identity- no one else!"  
  
"Yes, Hew."  
  
The girl stepped forward, so Hew could see her. She had short cut black hair, and misty grey eyes.  
  
"Agent 220, you shall be called Elaine Potter, a "cousin" of James. His father, Isaac, is an Auror, and we have contacted his past self in the 70's."  
  
The girl bowed her head. Elaine Potter. Well, Elaine was her middle name, so it wouldn't be so hard to remember. Kestrel Elaine Ravenston. And she and Harry were, very, very distantly related. So, she could easily be a "Potter". Actually, that was why they'd become close friends, since they'd found out; they had been "distant" friends before. Harry was just glad and appreciative to have at least one relative who was like him. She was in Ravenclaw, and Harry was in Gryffindor. She was the heir of Ravenclaw.Harry the heir of Gryffindor. It was very complicated. He descended directly from Olivia Potter (A/N: See my fanfic Olivia Potter), and she was a descendent of Gerald and Henrietta Marsh; their eldest daughter, Marigold, had married Thomas Ravenston, her direct ancestor, was a descendent from Rowena Ravenclaw. It was strange how she had both the blood of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor running through her veins. Which just confused things.  
  
"I must tell Harry!" She gasped, and set to rush off, but Hew raised his arm, and she found herself stuck to the spot, like a magnet.  
  
"Wait! If you tell him, he'd want to come too!" Hew barked. Kestrel stared after him, shaking her head.  
  
"But can't I at least say good bye to Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Seamus my boyfriend? Missions are dangerous; I may never see them again, and if I don't, I'll never forgive myself."  
  
"This is your first mission; we would never send a novice out on a dangerous mission. There may be times when it will be tough, but you'll always have a helping hand. First of all; trust your instincts, not what you know; there are some things history doesn't tell us, while we are given false facts and believe them to be true. Secondly; gain trust by everyone, even Slytherins and Death Eaters; they will give you valuable information if they trust you enough. Thirdly; if you so much as change events so that Lily and James don't die, you'll be dramatically changing history. You can only make sure that they aren't killed before their appointed time. Fourth and finally; never trust anyone, let them trust you. There are too many daggers behind smiling faces. Now, good day, and go! Agent 220!"  
  
"Hew?"  
  
"Good luck child," Hew replied.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Oh, and take this. Isaac Potter will know you by it. And take these papers, they'll give you your story as to who you are."  
  
Kestrel skimmed through them.  
  
Agent's Real name: Kestrel Elaine Ravenston. Agent's identity number: 220 Agent's code name: Elaine Marie Potter. Cover story: Is the illegitimate "child" of Katherine Potter and some anonymous man. She is shamed, like her mother. When her mother dies (there is no such woman, but there is no one who knows her to prove the story false, especially if Katherine was "disgraced" from the family), Isaac and his wife Jackie take her in. Her mother was too poor to afford school fees, and in the end slit her wrists.  
  
Hew walked up to her, and quickly hugged her, running his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Agent 220," he said, stiffening, when he withdrew from his embrace. "I'm sorry, but you so remind me of my daughter."  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
"She's why I joined the secret service."  
  
"Oh."  
  
***  
  
Seamus was sitting on a rock, watching the lake. It was their place; where he and Kestrel first went out.first kissed. He threw a pebble across the lake, watching it bounce across the surface, breaking it's smoothness. He wondered why Kestrel wanted him to come. He had footsteps coming. Strange, uneven, hurried footsteps. When he turned around he couldn't see anyone.  
  
"Ouch! Ron! You trod on my toe!" A hiss- it was Hermione, but Seamus couldn't see her. Nor could he see Ron. It wasn't even dark. Though, the sun had begun to dye the sky with many colours, it had barely sunk below the mountains. Suddenly, Harry, Ron and Hermione materialised. He wondered what they were doing here, when he realized Harry was carrying a shiny silvery cloak. He could see that it was an Invisibility Cloak, and he gasped. Harry grinned at him, noticing what Seamus was looking at.  
  
"It was my dad's," he explained. "Are you waiting for Kestrel too? I want to know why she asked us all to come here. Always thought she was a bit of a quack!"  
  
"'Ere! Cheeky!" Kestrel's voice rose up from behind them. She kissed, Harry, Ron and Hermione on the cheeks the European way and gave Seamus a passionate kiss.  
  
Kestrel looked at the group, at her dearest friends, and her boyfriend. She knew she'd miss them, but she had to do what she had to do. None knew about her involvement with the secret service, though she suspected that Harry knew she was an Auror. He knew so much, but never let it on. She suspected that Dumbledore had told him when she had signed up; after all they were all they had by way of family, on the wizarding sides of things. Her father had been a violet, abusive drunk. Her mother; a timid woman, who cared for her darling only child. Kestrel cried when she thought of her quiet, frail mother. Elisabeth Ravenston never stood up to her bullying husband. Even when he had so many other girlfriends (and a great many other illegitimate children).  
  
That is probably what had weakened her. One day, when Graham Ravenston was away, Elisabeth had had enough of the shouting, insulting, screaming, spitting, punching, kicking, pulling of hair, and general abuse which she received daily from her husband, she'd had enough of her husband's affairs, had enough of his mockery, lack of respect, had enough of the way he hated her and her daughter. She managed to gather the strength to run away, walk away, taking her stuff, but too weak to say goodbye to her daughter, though she left a note. When Graham came back, he went ballistic. He abused Kestrel who had tried so hard to look after the house, to care for her father's animals, even to care for her half-sister Abigail, who had been living at the house for a year when her mother had died in childbirth; Graham had abused her when she was pregnant, when she had threatened to tell Elisabeth about their affair, but when she did, Elisabeth was too ill to make much fuss, but she was too afraid of her husband to do anything afterwards, so when Abigail's mother died after giving birth to Abigail (she had been weakened by Graham's abuse), Elisabeth acted as mother to Abigail for she felt sorry for Abigail saying "it's not her fault, my husband chased her mother!", though never to Graham's face, only to Kestrel. Graham blamed Kestrel, then he tracked Elisabeth down. He never told Kestrel what happened but Kestrel knew he'd killed her mother. So, she signed up to be an Auror. He father was sent to Azkaban; she helped to put him in there, and felt a strange, sweet victory.  
  
So, she looked after Abigail, though she found it hard between Hogwarts and the Auror training, which was tough. In the end, she had to give Abigail to an orphanage. It broke her fifteen year old heart to do that; Graham had only been in Azkaban for five months, and already she'd had to give up Abigail. Her mother had died only seven months, and she'd given up on her own half-sister; couldn't take maternal duties that weren't hers, really. She was almost sixteen, and in only seven months since her fifteenth birthday, her mother had ran away, her father had murdered her mother, her father had been sent to Azkaban, and she'd sent her half-sister to an orphanage. It wasn't right that she could just leave Abigail, her only sister she knew. Abigail was only one years old; and Kestrel hadn't even checked to see if she'd be treated properly, like a human being. She's always thought of orphanages as something from a Dickens' novel.  
  
That was another thing Harry and Kestrel had in common, despite their blood ties; their dysfunctional families. Harry lived with his muggle family who treated him as if he was not there, or when they did acknowledge his presence, they acted as if he was something nasty and smelly, that they couldn't quite rid of. Kestrel lodged at the nearest inn and cheapest inn she could find, preferably in Hogsmeade. She often boarded at the Three Broomsticks; Madam Rosmerta had been a friend of Elisabeth, and pitied Kestrel.  
  
"Yeah, Kess, why are we here?" Ron spoke up (A/N: I've just realised I've been going on, so I've got back to the point!)  
  
"Well, I need to tell you something-" Kestrel paused, she had no idea where to begin, and she knew she couldn't tell the truth. "I have to go away tomorrow. My half-sister Abigail-"  
  
"I never knew you had a half-sister Abigail," Seamus interrupted. Only Harry knew the truth about Kestrel's family, being a relative (no matter how distant), though he didn't know, as far as Kestrel knew, that she had helped send her father to Azkaban, not that bit.  
  
"It's a long story. Well, I had to put her away in an orphanage, and it turns out she's really ill, so I have to go and take her home and look after her," Kestrel added. Seamus, Hermione and Ron asked no questions, and accepted her story, though she knew that Harry was slightly suspicious, but had decided not to pursue a real explanation. "So I've gotta go.tomorrow. Bye. I'll be back I promise. You won't see me tomorrow, I have to leave early in the morning."  
  
Seamus kissed her; Harry, Ron and Hermione hugged her goodbye.  
  
***  
  
The next day, Hermione woke up, got dressed and went to the Great Hall, and met up with Harry, Ron and Seamus. Seamus looked around for Kestrel, and then remembered that she had gone, so he continued his breakfast in a subdued silence, already missing her. Dumbledore had told Harry the real reason why Kestrel was gone, but hadn't been told the entire story; all he knew was that she was on a mission.  
  
All this time, Kestrel had found herself in a different time, on her way to Hogwarts. 


	2. Psychedelic, Baby!

()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*( )*()*()*()*()  
  
A Top Secret Mission  
  
By Marina  
  
A/N: I hope you've liked this story, I have. Actually, I'm thinking of writing more about Kestrel afterwards. Anyway, I really want people to r/r, though usually I don't care. I won't put any pressure on though; usually I go right past the bit where other authors ask you to r/r, though if the story is good enough I do r/r, and I hope you like MY story well enough to r/r. Anyway, I guess I should add a little disclaimer. Disclaimer: You all know, as I know, that the Potters, Hogwarts, the Marauders, the Houses, etc, etc, all belong to JK Rowling. I think the only thing that belongs to me is Kestrel, at least in this chapter, though Hew is sorta mine, though Hew is a bit like "Q" in James Bond. Oh, and I mention Jonathon Ross, who is this guy on the TV and Radio, who definitely doesn't belong to me.  
  
So, I guess I'll shut up now, before I bore you all to tears.  
  
CHAPTER TWO: Psychedelic, baby!  
  
Kestrel, or rather Elaine, found herself clamouring onto the Hogwarts Express, and felt surprisingly tired and aching, and sick. The train corridor spun round, as she groped to find the carriage with at least one of the Marauders (she'd found out from Harry what had actually happened, and how the Marauders became animagi and such). Shaking, she found her way slowly to the last carriage, where a girl around eleven swam in front of her eyes.  
  
"Damn time lag!" Kestrel muttered. Finally, the girl came into focus. She had a pretty face, with bright green eyes.Harry's eyes. She had red hair. Bingo! She'd found Lily.  
  
"Are you OK?" Lily asked, sounding concerned.  
  
Kestrel blinked. All she could remember from the night before, after she'd told Harry, Ron, Hermione and Seamus that she was leaving the next day, was very vague. She sat down, massaging her temples, then it came back to her.  
  
Hew had told her to take a potion, which would turn her into a eleven year old girl again, and she took it. It had tasted young, and giggly, just like an eleven year old. Which was a strange thing; you couldn't taste youth or giggles. But, then again, Kestrel was a Witch, and she'd been used to having strange potions, especially when Snape had poisoned her in fourth year. It was a good thing she'd made her antidote correctly. Then, the whole world had swam for Kestrel, and next thing she knew, she was on the train.  
  
Kestrel looked up, and sighed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just feel a bit.strange. Don't worry about me. Hey, can I sit here?" Lily nodded.  
  
"I'm Lily Evans," Lily took out her hand, and Kestrel took it.  
  
"I'm.Elaine Potter. I'm looking for my cousin, James. I've never seen him before- my mother was his father's sister, and she shamed the family by having me with some random guy, I don't know who he is, so I just had to survive, living on this crummy flat, which was dirty, and in a bad neighbourhood, cos mum was too poor to afford a better place, let alone school fees. In the end, she got really depressed, and slit her wrists. Then, I got the Hogwarts letter, and they sent someone to take me to Diagon Alley, James's dad and mum looked after me for a week before school, but James was at a mate's house." Kestrel rambled on, nervous because this was her first mission, and she wanted Lily to live, to be safe, until at least the time when Destiny had decided already her cruel fate. Kestrel wished that she could change everything, like the Death Eater's were trying so hard to do; she wished that she could somehow let Lily and James life, tell them that Pettigrew was a traitor, whatever the consequences.  
  
Lily believed the story, and it was a good thing Hew had told her that James had in fact been at a friend's house for a week before the start of term, because then James wouldn't be able to disprove her story.  
  
Lily and Kestrel sat in the carriage, when suddenly there was a loud noise, and two boys barged through. One looked identical to Harry, except his eyes were like Kestrel's. Though he didn't have the unique violet specks near the pupils, which ran in the line of Ravenclaw. His hair was like Kestrel's, as well, except his was more like Gryffindor's; sticking up all over the place, like he had never brushed his hair, or had never seen a brush. Like Harry's. Kestrel's was the same shade, but it was flatter, and slightly more glossy, and she had a grey streak from her right side of her fringe, running along down to the end of her hair. It ran in the line of Ravenclaw, as well.  
  
"Hi I'm Sirius Black," the other one said. He had black hair, too. "And this is James Potter."  
  
Kestrel rushed forward, and hugged James, which made him stare at her as if to say: "What a quack!" She straightened herself up; James looked so much like Harry, it was unbelievable. It was as if Harry had come with her, back to the seventies.  
  
"Oh, sorry, James," she blushed. "I don't know if your parents have told you about me- I'm your cousin Elaine." For a moment, there was a blank look on his face, and then recognition dawned. He nodded, and hugged her back. She was pleased he did know about her.  
  
"I'm sorry I missed you, but I was round Sirius'," He explained.  
  
"Oh, don't bother yourself about it," Kestrel replied; after all, she hadn't been there. She introduced herself to Sirius, and Lily introduced herself to both of them. They all sat down and started to talk.  
  
"I have one sister, but she's working in France, as a teacher at Beuxbatons. She's called Jeanette. She's about eighteen, and she can be really annoying, but sometimes she can be nice," James added, cringing as if it shamed him to praise his sister. Kestrel thought of Abigail, and bowed her head, hoping no one could see her silent tears.  
  
"Kess! Wead me another stowy!" Kestrel could hear Abigail beg; Abigail could never pronounce her 'r's making her sound like that Muggle man on the TV and radio, called Jonathon Ross. Kestrel had tried teaching her to speak properly, and occasionally she did. Abigail always loved to hear Kestrel read.  
  
"I have one sister, called Petunia. She's nasty to me because she found I was a witch. She's been calling me things like "Freak" all summer. She used to like me, and we used to be best friends, but she just can't stand anything slightly out of the ordinary!" Lily added.  
  
Again, more memories of Abigail glued themselves to Kestrel's mind's eyes. "Kess! Look, I dwew a pictuwe of you. Do you like it, Kess?" Abigail loved to draw, and Kess had all her pictures at Hogwarts, in her own time. They were childish scribbles, but Kestrel kept them framed, but hid them in her chest of drawers; she couldn't bear to look at them. Abigail, was only one, and she liked nothing better than to draw. Kestrel remained silent.  
  
"I used to have a sister," Sirius piped up, in sad, bereft tones that didn't suit him at all. Kestrel looked up. "She was called Lila. The most beautiful child there ever was, with her soft blonde curls, and her angelic smile, and bright blue eyes. But, one day, she was rushed into St Mungos. I visited her once, read to her, and when I finished the story, she was asleep, with a happy smile across her face, but I couldn't wake her. She wouldn't wake up!" Sirius dissolved into tears. Lily blew her nose on a handkerchief, and James looked awkward, patting Sirius gingerly on the back.  
  
Kestrel decided to speak up. She couldn't tell the whole truth, but she could tell them just a bit about Abigail. "I had a half-sister, called Abigail. She was one, and sweet, innocent, and angelic. When my mother died, I looked after her. But it was too, too much. I couldn't take it. I didn't have what it takes to be a mother. I didn't have the time. I tried my best to be a substitute of a mother- I tried my darndest! I honesty did! But, in the end, it was just too much. So, when she was asleep, I- I, took her out of the house, brought her to an orphanage, left a note, and left her there on the doorstep. I wish I could see her angel's face again. Wish I'd hear her say 'Elle! Wead to me please!' just one more time. Wish I could see her drawing." Kestrel had been very cautious to say "Elle" rather than "Kess", which would've made everyone suspicious.  
  
There was silence, then Lily went to hug Kestrel, when Kestrel looked up, she saw someone else had entered the carriage. A boy, with brown eyes, and brown hair. She recognised him as a younger version of her old Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin.  
  
"That was really, really touching," he said, and his eyes told Kestrel he meant it, Sirius and James nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help overhearing. I'm Remus Lupin," he added, and the rest of the group introduced themselves to him.  
  
They talked, and talked, as the train clocked up the miles, a long scarlet snake, creeping along the countryside. Then, the trolley lady came in, and they feasted on Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum and chocolate frogs, and many of Kestrel's favourite sweets.  
  
When they did go to Hogwarts, it was dusk, and they staggered in the dark, until they saw Hagrid. His huge silhouetted frame, holding a lantern shouted: "Firs' years this way! Come 'ere Firs' years!"  
  
Kestrel, the Marauders and Lily followed him to the lake, and everyone shivered slightly in the cold. They boarded the boats, and gazed in awe at their surroundings as they sped on, sailing towards the castle Kestrel knew and loved. When they saw it, there were wondrous gasps and "oohs!" and "ahhhs!" as if at a fireworks display. Kestrel could remember, when she had first seen the castle, uttering the same gasp of surprise and awe, and remembered wondering at it's integrity and splendour.  
  
The boats stopped, with a slight bump, and they all climbed out. Remus looked slightly pale, and Sirius was quiet. They walked on in a crocodile line, until they got to an empty chamber, which Kestrel recognised as the one, which she had been taken to before her Sorting. Professor McGonagall came, and she looked just as strict, though ever so slightly younger. You could say she looked beautiful; youth shone from her eyes, and her posture was just the tinsy bit more relaxed, her mouth was in a slight smile, and though she still had the look of stern authority, Kestrel could tell at a glance, that her transfiguration teacher was more relaxed, and in love. Mind you, she hadn't yet taught James Potter and the Marauders, who would become infamous for their pranks. She gave the same speech she gave to Kestrel and her generation, and then stalked off, leaving behind a trail of whispers.  
  
"What house do you think you're going to be in, Elaine?" James asked. "I want to be in Gryffindor!"  
  
Kestrel thought. The Hat would place her in Ravenclaw, she could remember when she had put the hat on in her own time.  
  
"Ravenston, Kestrel!" McGonagall read out. Kestrel stepped forward, anxious. She'd been waiting all her life to be chosen into Ravenclaw; after all, she didn't wish to disgrace her family by being in any other House. She was Rowena Ravenclaw's descendent. She HAD to be in Ravenclaw. So, she sat on the stool, and jammed the Hat over her head. It was a good thing she couldn't see; though, she wished she could block out the noise of the students who she feared would laugh at her.  
  
"Hello, Kestrel. Yet another Heir of Ravenclaw! I guess this is going to be an easy job; you're Rowena reincarnated! Heck, you look more like her than everyone else in your family. Any way, onto business. There's not much competition in you - RAVENCLAW!" Kestrel sighed a sigh of relief, then sat down at her table.  
  
"Oh, I don't know," she replied. "I guess either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."  
  
The rest of the group wished to be in Gryffindor, though Lily also said she'd like to be in Ravenclaw. Kestrel knew it'd be better for her to be in Gryffindor, if she was to do this mission. And she had to. McGonagall came back in, and led them to the Great Hall, where the rest of the school sat, waiting and watching. Kestrel's heart skipped a beat when she caught sight of the man she hated most of all.Graham Ravenston, her father. He sat, amongst a group of girls, who all looked very pretty and popular. It dawned on Kestrel that Graham Ravenston could've picked any woman he wished.why Elisabeth Campbell? She could see her mother, sitting watching Graham with the expression of a loyal dog, and she wished to say: "Mother! Don't fool for him! Get yourself a nice man, who'll respect and love you, and treat you right!" But, she knew she couldn't do anything about it; if she did, people would start to ask questions.  
  
The Sorting Hat sat on its old stool, in front of the teacher's table. Some of them, Kestrel knew from her own time. Then the Hat started to sing, but Kestrel didn't listen. She was trying to think of a way she could bluff her way into Gryffindor, and bypass Ravenclaw.after all, she did have Godric Gryffindor's blood in her as well, so it wouldn't be too much of a treachery of her ancestors. And, as she was on her mission, she was a Potter, not a Ravenston (thank the Lord, she thought bitterly).  
  
Then, the Sorting ritual began. Sirius, Lily and Remus were placed into Gryffindor, and then-  
  
"Potter, Elaine."  
  
Kestrel stepped up, sat on the stool, and placed the Hat on her head. Before the Hat could speak up, she said, in her mind:  
  
"Listen Hat, I would naturally slot into Ravenclaw, being her descendent, but I'm also Gryffindor's, and I really NEED to go in Gryffindor, because-"  
  
"I know, I know," The Hat replied. "You're forgetting I know everything that in your head. So it's - GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Kestrel jumped up off the stool, placed the Hat down, and walked over to the Gryffindor table, when the Hat (which was Sorting James) shouted: "GRYFFINDOR!" And James followed her to the table.  
  
After their feast, on the way to the Gryffindor Common Room, Sirius chirped, "You've gotta admit, that Hogwarts is gonna be 'psychedelic baby!'" Kestrel, Lily and the Marauders laughed contentedly, then made their separate ways to the dorms. 


	3. Adjusting

^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^ A TOP SECRET MISSION BY MARINA  
  
A/N: I really hope you are enjoying the story. I'd just like to say that in the previous chappie, the bit that says:  
  
"Ravenston, Kestrel!" McGonagall read out. Kestrel stepped forward, anxious. She'd been waiting all her life to be chosen into Ravenclaw; after all, she didn't wish to disgrace her family by being in any other House. She was Rowena Ravenclaw's descendent. She HAD to be in Ravenclaw. So, she sat on the stool, and jammed the Hat over her head. It was a good thing she couldn't see; though, she wished she could block out the noise of the students who she feared would laugh at her.  
  
"Hello, Kestrel. Yet another Heir of Ravenclaw! I guess this is going to be an easy job; you're Rowena reincarnated! Heck, you look more like her than everyone else in your family. Any way, onto business. There's not much competition in you - RAVENCLAW!" Kestrel sighed a sigh of relief, then sat down at her table.  
  
It's meant to be a flashback, on my computer it's in italics, but it didn't go in italics on the Internet, at least not when I last checked.  
  
Disclaimer: You know that what I don't own, which is quite a lot more than some of my other fanfics, belongs to Jo Ro. The rest is mine, all mine!  
  
A Top Secret Mission: Chapter three- Adjusting  
  
Lily and Kestrel soon became the best of friends, though Kestrel, or "Elaine" was also just as close to her "cousin", James, Sirius and Remus. She felt bad, though, because it seemed to her that every word she spoke was a lie. Lily and the Marauders trusted her, and yet she wasn't Elaine for a start. But then again, she was saving Lily and James until that night when.  
  
She didn't want to think about it. She would willingly save them, when the time came, no matter what the consequences. And if the Death Eater's were allowed to attempt to change time, why couldn't she?  
  
Still, there was plenty of time before then. She had to make sure she gained their trust, and she had to make sure that they'd survive to have Harry, or she wouldn't have Harry to be one of her dearest friends. "Stop thinking about those things," She always told herself forcefully. "Stop it; relax, have a little fun."  
  
Kestrel always knew where to go for lessons, which made the Marauders and Lily a bit suspicious, until she shrugged it off saying, "I have a great sense of direction!" Luckily, they took her word for it.  
  
The seventies was a strange decade to her, which had no logical explanation. The strange sayings, such as "Psychedelic," seemed to Kestrel to make no sense. It seemed like a very backwards decade; it had hardly changed much from the sixties that she had envisioned. There were hippies, beatniks and a strange social crowd. Every day, in the morning, at lunch, at dinner, they would all break into song; the hippies singing peace-type songs, the beatniks singing jazzy songs, and some singing Disco tunes. Lily seemed to be a mixture of all groups, and it turned out, was a feminist. Kestrel readily agreed with her on feminism, and every Saturday, Lily and Kestrel went to Feminist meetings, held by one fifth year Ravenclaw.Elisabeth Campbell, Kestrel's mother. She was so strong, and wilful, determined, intelligent, beautiful, totally the opposite from the weak, frail, quiet, bedraggled woman who looked too old for her years, that had been Kestrel's mother. It depressed Kestrel to see her as a young, resourceful teenager, who, though was a very wilful Feminist, was strongly attracted to Graham Ravenston, who was two years her Senior. Graham would undo her youth, her beauty, her determination, ambition and wilfulness, until she was a quiet frail slightly ugly doll, probably her worst nightmare. Kestrel resented her father more than ever.  
  
Kestrel and Lily stayed behind, while Elisabeth packed up some books after one meeting.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lily Evans," Lily breathed, shining with enthusiasm. "That speech, it really made me think!" Kestrel remained quiet, trying to hide behind Lily, who was slightly taller, which made her stand out even more.  
  
"Oh hello Lily, I'm Elisabeth Campbell; you can call me Tizzy." Elisabeth turned to Kestrel, and smiled warmly. "Hello, what's your name?"  
  
Kestrel looked up. Her mother was young, clever, pretty.and would grow up to be weak and depressed. "I'm Elaine Potter. I-" Kestrel was at a loss for words, and her eyes brimmed with tears. Graham will kill you! She wanted to shout. She just suddenly hugged Elisabeth, clung onto her mother, and smelt her familiar freshness she hadn't smelt for over a year since her mother had walked out, to never be seen again.  
  
Elisabeth looked shocked, and looked down at the girl. She had strange, glossy black hair, which had a single, solitary violet streak on the right side of her middle parting, and when she looked up, Elaine (or rather, Kestrel) had strange grey eyes that had violet specks near the pupils. 'Strange,' Elisabeth thought, 'for someone to have violet in their hair and in their eyes.'  
  
"I'm s-sorry!" Kestrel sobbed, straightening up, and smiling somewhat awkwardly, a few solitary tears flowing from her eyes.  
  
"Oh, no, that's alright," Elisabeth smiled; Kestrel smiled back. Her mother had always been a very understanding person. "Why do you have a violet streak in your hair? Is it dyed? And your eyes also have violet specks in, too." Lily, too, stared, and suddenly looked as if she'd never seen Kestrel before. Sometimes the streak and the specks were so faint, you could barely see them.  
  
"Oh, it's all natural," Kestrel replied. "I just have Rowena Ravenclaw's blood in me. I was once told I was Rowena Ravenclaw reincarnated-"  
  
"Then why are you in Gryffindor?" Elisabeth asked. "I would've thought that if you were Ravenclaw's heir, and if you were so like her, you'd be in Ravenclaw house."  
  
Kestrel shook her head. She couldn't tell Lily or Elisabeth that she'd asked to be put in Gryffindor especially so she could carry out her mission easier. So, she said, "I also have Gryffindor's blood in me. It's all very confusing, and the Hat can't be wrong, can it?" They both nodded. "But I'm not Gryffindor's heir; I'm more Ravenclaw than Gryffindor."  
  
***  
  
  
  
Graham Ravenston seemed to be very friendly, helping lost first year girls around, and generally friendly to all girls. He was the heartthrob, a bit like Cedric Diggory, back in Kestrel's own time. Kestrel had been just as upset as anyone else when Diggory had died, though she had barely known him; he'd seemed to be such a nice, thoughtful guy. However, she knew all too well, her father was not a nice, thoughtful guy. However, the other girls didn't know him like Kestrel did, and never had to wake up having nightmares about her childhood before he'd been put in Azkaban. They all seemed infatuated by him; including Lily, sadly.  
  
"Isn't he dreamy?" Lily breathed once, after seeing Graham pass her in a corridor.  
  
"Who?" Kestrel asked sullenly.  
  
"Graham Ravenston," Lily sighed, causing Kestrel, Remus, Sirius and James to roll their eyes. "He's so nice. Guess what he did earlier today!"  
  
James answered scathingly, ""He said hello?" Lily glared at him for a second before answering:  
  
"No! But he smiled at me," then she was caught up in a dream world, while Kestrel and the Marauders rolled their eyes. (A/N: Peter isn't in this bit yet, he's some weak, pathetic guy who comes in when they're in second year. DIE! DIE!)  
  
"Did he really? Oh my god, you know, this means he really likes you! You can just tell by the way he's now making out with that Hufflepuff sixth year! He's teasing you Lily! He's saying: 'Come save me from these tarts!'" Kestrel answered sarcastically.  
  
Sirius joined in. "Lily! Lily! I love you!" He shouted as he walked right past her, not looking at her. "Hey Lils! I don't need no girl.I need a real woman! Lily, you're my kinda woman!"  
  
"Ooh, Lily, you're eyes are as pretty as emeralds, and your hair is like glossy! Marry me Lily! Oh wait a minute, there's a tart over there! Wait while I just smooch all over, then I'll be back for you, and we can kiss and hug and-" James began.  
  
Lily shoved past them, her head held high, while they sniggered at her. Kestrel followed her, thinking: "Oh God! I'm not supposed to upset her, I'm totally screwing up this mission!"  
  
"Lily, I'm so sorry!" Kestrel cried. "I didn't mean to hurt you, it's just I don't like Graham-"  
  
"Why?" Lily asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, no!" Kestrel exclaimed, not wanting Lily to know that he was her father, but then, seeing Lily's dubious face, she hesitated before saying, "yes, yes I do."  
  
"Oh, you do, do you? Then why don't you like him?"  
  
"Because Lily, I can't tell you. I wish I could, to warn you, protect you, save you from him, but I can't. I can't tell you why, because you won't believe me-"  
  
"Try me."  
  
Kestrel thought. She knew that Lily would never believe her, and besides, Graham wasn't even married to her mother, and if she did tell the truth, then that would be telling Lily that she was an Auror from the future. And people got panicked around Aurors; they felt that if an Auror was within 10 miles of them, then that meant Voldemort or a Death Eater was coming to kill them, and the Auror was there, like Kestrel, to protect them.  
  
"Er. Er." Kestrel faltered, hesitating, trying to think. "I went to a fortune teller over the summer, and she told me to beware of someone called Graham Ravenston." She invented, then, she decided she could at least give Lily a hint of what evil things Graham could do, and would do. "She said that he would marry a feminist, and would abuse her, and make her frail and ill, and submissive, and he will quash her spirit and strength, and then when he and the feminist has a daughter, he will also abuse, not only the feminist, but the daughter, and he will go off with other women, and one day, one of his mistresses will threaten to tell his wife about his affair, and so he starts to abuse this girlfriend, though she is pregnant, and when she has the daughter, she dies cos she's so weak, and then the illegitimate daughter is looked after by the wife and real daughter, and then, in the end, when Graham goes out on a "business trip" the wife will walk out, and then, when he comes back, he will abuse his daughters, then he will leave them until he hunts down the wife and kill her and-" Kestrel was talking rapidly, and had started to cry. She hadn't stopped for breath, but Lily still looked doubtful.  
  
"Yeah, right, fortune tellers are just frauds and fakes, and besides- hey! Elaine, why are you crying?"  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yeah, you're crying really badly. Don't believe what those fortune tellers say, hmm? It's just a bunch of lies."  
  
"No, no it's not!" Kestrel croaked; she wished that it wasn't true, but there hadn't been a fortune-teller in the first place, and Kestrel had actually been telling Lily what had happened. But Lily wasn't listening, she'd just stridden off and started talking to Graham, Kestrel stared in horror, then rushed off behind Graham.  
  
"Hi Graham," Lily batted her eyelashes, and smiled flirtatiously, making Kestrel feel sick. She could almost see her father's leering expression, which made her feel even more ill.  
  
"Hi, Lily," he answered, in his deep, sexy voice, that Kestrel had grown to hate and fear. "Hey, you wanna go to the Hollow with me, tonight?" Kestrel's heart skipped a beat; the Hollow was a place in Hogsmeade where she'd been often with Seamus; it was a make-out place! She felt sick, and then, suddenly, instinctively, she put one arm around her father's neck, the other holding his arm behind his back, so he was in a neck-and-arm lock, which she's learnt when she was training to be an Auror. She was very tempted to get her knife out of her bag, and poke it so he could see it just near his throat, but, no, he wasn't a Death Eater, just a future murderer, though he'd never had anything to do with Voldemort.  
  
"Oy! Creep! Leave my mate alone! Go make-out with tarts your own age!" Kestrel growled threateningly, her eyes shining with hatred. The Marauders stared at her, and the bustling crowd in the corridor, had turned silent, all were staring, gob-smacked.  
  
"What do you say to my mate?" She growled. "Say: Lily, I'm sorry for trying to convince you to sink to the level of a tart!" He refused to speak. "Say: Lily I'm sorry for trying to use you for my own lusty desires!"  
  
Graham remained quiet, and by this point, Kestrel was getting madder, and she got her knife out of her bag, and held it at his throat, by sheer mind force. He gulped, and nervously eyed the knife, as everyone else stared, and shifted their weights nervously.  
  
"Lily- I'm- sorry- for- trying- to- convince- you- to- sink- to- the- level- of- a- tart," Graham gulped. Kestrel took the knife away.  
  
"Good, now, you haven't yet finished."  
  
"Lily- I'm- sorry- for- trying- to- use- you- for- my- own- lusty- desires!"  
  
"Good," Kestrel growled, and let him go abruptly so he collapsed to the floor in a heap. She watched him get up with hatred blazing in her eyes. He stood up, slowly and shakily, and when he was standing to his full height, Kestrel kneed him in the groin, and walked off, head held high, deaf to his groans of pain, and blind to the seas of astonished faces of both pupils and teachers. 


	4. Dumbledore's Office

|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
A TOP SECRET MISSION BY MARINA  
  
A/N: Actually, I know this probably isn't much of a fault or anything, but I've said that Kestrel, as heir of Ravenclaw, has a violet streak in her hair, and violet specks in her eyes. But violet isn't the colour of Ravenclaw- it's blue. But I guess you could say violet = indigo = sapphire = navy = dark blue = blue. (Thanks to my Microsoft Word synonyms, I did actually manage to get there!) But, I've always thought of Rowena Ravenclaw as someone who went with violet, like Godric Gryffindor went with red, Helga Hufflepuff as yellow, and Salazar Slytherin as green. Though, I know that the Ravenclaw colours are blue. However, I am the author, and besides, a violet streak and violet specks in the eyes sounds a lot more interesting than blue. Besides, violet is purplish-blue (or bluish-purple, depending on which way you look at it), and I guess I could say that violet runs in the female line, and blue runs in the male line (it'd look a lot weirder if a guy had violet streak and specks in his eyes), but once more, I am THE author, and my word is final, of course, you probably have just skipped this bit. Can't say I blame you.  
  
Disclaimer: I think the Ravenstons (that is Kestrel and her parents) are mine, and the rest is JK Rowling's, however I'm not sure if I do have some character a-lurking around that's mine. I'll tell you if there is. Oh, yeah, and Hew's here too, but he's mine, but he is a bit like Q in James Bond, though he's a wizard, etc.  
  
Ahem, on with the show.  
  
Chapter Four: Dumbledore's Office  
  
Kestrel strode on, and finally, the Marauders followed her, though it took them a while to drag themselves back to reality.  
  
"How did you learn to put a lock on someone like that?" Sirius asked enthusiastically.  
  
Kestrel hesitated; she couldn't tell them about her Auror training, so she shrugged and said, "Oh, I did karate once, and I learnt it from there. Karate is a muggle Japanese art of defence."  
  
"What did he do to Lily? Why did you go all psycho?"  
  
Kestrel stared at Sirius. She could tell him what Graham said, just not why she had overacted. Again, she hesitated, before shrugging and answering, "Oh he asked her to meet him at the Hollow, this make out place in Hogsmeade, and I just thought: 'Hold up! He's way, way, too old for her! He's probably trying to use her.'" Which was, actually, a fraction of the truth. Kestrel didn't want Lily to fall for her father, who treated women so badly.  
  
"Still, that was no excuse to overact," Remus said logically. Kestrel stopped still, and stared at him for the longest time, her eyes brimming with tears.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Look, what you've done now, you idiot woman!" Graham Ravenston bellowed, whacking Elisabeth on the head. She screamed, and cowered behind a chair, while Kestrel hid behind the door, shaking, and crying silently. Graham heard her, and stormed across and slapped her upside the head. "Shut up snivelling, you worthless child! You're a wimp! A weakling!" Kestrel slid into the corner, shaking and crying, with more bruises on her cut and blistered face.  
  
"You, Remus, obviously haven't seen what I've seen," Kestrel replied, before rushing off to Charms with Flitwick, hoping no one had seen her tears.  
  
***  
  
  
  
The next day, as the Owl Post arrived, a large, tall, dignified barn owl flew to Kestrel, with an official Hogwarts letter. She opened it curiously, as the bird took flight.  
  
Dear Miss Potter, Please may you meet me in my office today, after you last period, for I need to have an urgent discussion with you about your actions yesterday, and wish to seek a reason why you acted the way you did. Yours, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Kestrel's hands shook; Dumbledore knew she was an Auror, and had probably told Hew, and she was going to have her licence revoked. She couldn't concentrate all day, and silently, fearfully she made her way to Dumbledore's office, and glared at the gargoyle, after her final period of the day (Transfiguration with McGonagall).  
  
"Chocolate frogs?" She asked the gargoyle in a monotone, but it didn't budge or show any signs that it was the correct password. "Oh, I don't know- Drooble's Best Blowing Gum? Honeydukes?" Still, no reaction from the gargoyle; not even the blink of a stone eye. "Hmm, let me think. Cockroach cluster? No, he's done that, I mean, he will do! Sugar quill? Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean? Oh come on! If I'm going to be punished, might as well punish me sooner and get it over and done with! There's got to be something more than sweets that the greatest wizard in the world likes!"  
  
"I see myself holding a pair of socks." Dumbledore had told Harry that, when he looked in the Mirror of Erised, he saw himself holding a pair of socks. (A/N: I'm not sure if the quote is right, but it's probably near enough!) Perhaps, that was his password, socks. Perhaps he only had his password as sweets in the nineties, Kestrel reasoned.  
  
"Socks?" She asked. The gargoyle sprang to life, and moved aside, letting Kestrel through. "God, I hope he's not usually this predictable, once you give it a bit of thought!"  
  
She walked onto the moving stairwell, and when she finally walked into the office-  
  
"Hew!" She gasped. Hew sat next to Dumbledore, looking serious.  
  
"Agent 220!" Hew barked in his normal voice, standing up. "How are you doing on your mission?"  
  
"Oh, fine, fine; Lily and the Marauders are my friends-"  
  
"Now, Agent 220, we must let you know; we are very disappointed in the way you acted yesterday." Kestrel bowed her head. "Why?"  
  
Hew didn't know that Graham was her father, or that Elisabeth was her mother; he didn't need to know Aurors' parentage, that was for the secretaries and office people who worked there.  
  
"You know Graham Ravenston, sir?"  
  
"Yes, yes, the man who murdered his wife Elisabeth, who you helped put in Azkaban. You were very dedicated to that cause, you were-"  
  
"He was my father," Kestrel muttered, interrupting. "Elisabeth Ravenston, the wife he murdered, was my mother. He abused us both, and I hate him. That's why I leapt at the chance to imprison and capture him during the days when I was being trained; he had no idea I was an Auror."  
  
Dumbledore and Hew looked stunned.  
  
"What did he do to Miss Evans, Miss Ravenston?" Dumbledore asked, gently.  
  
"He asked her to go with him to the Hollow- a make out place in Hogsmeade. I didn't want him to treat her like he treated her mother, I feared he would use her, then break her emotions like he has done to so many other women, so I overacted to protect my friend, and to protect her as that is my job."  
  
"Oh, we see. We had no idea of.those matters."  
  
Kestrel turned to Hew, and asked, "Hew, why are you here?"  
  
Hew smiled paternally, and answered, "I have to check up on you; after all, you are my protégé, you have the makings of a great Auror!" He lowered his voice, before adding, "And, I needed to tell you, I will be sending you updates on the situation every month, warning you of any threats." He walked out, and left, leaving Kestrel with Dumbledore.  
  
"My dear, sit down," Dumbledore smiled amiably. "Do sit down; you don't have to stand!" Kestrel sat down obediently. "I hear you are from the future. I hear that affairs have become so troubled that the Auror's have started recruiting young people like yourself to be Aurors." Kestrel nodded. "Just like, when Grindelwald was in power. But I defeated him, in 1945, of course you probably know this." Kestrel nodded. "But I was an Auror too, though a lot older than you. They have started to recruit witches and wizards over the age of fifteen, too, now that Voldemort has surfaced. I taught him Transfiguration. Did you know this, too?"  
  
"Yes, he was called Tom Riddle; he received the Award of Special Merit, was Head Boy and a Prefect. He was an orphan; his mother died, and his father was a muggle who ran when he found out his wife was a witch. He killed his own father and grandparents after he left Hogwarts, but the blame fell on Frank Bryce."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "You know, you look a lot like Rowena Ravenclaw."  
  
"Yes, that's because I am her heir. Well, Graham is because I haven't been born yet. I told the Sorting Hat to put me in Gryffindor so I would be able to protect Lily and the Marauders-"  
  
"I do not know the exact reason why you're here; that would be changing history, wouldn't it. However, you are officially a student at my school, no matter if you have been born.or, in your case, not. So, what you did yesterday, though I now understand why you behaved the way you did, I will still have to punish you. You won't loose any points for Gryffindor, but you shall have to do Detention. Of course, this is a mild punishment for your behaviour, but under the circumstances."  
  
"I understand," Kestrel replied, bowing her head. 


	5. Detention

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
A TOP SECRET MISSION By Marina  
  
A/N: Before I start, I want to say thank you to Reania, who was the first person, besides me, to review my story. For some reason, I have a thing about reviewing my own stories; I'm just weird like that. Oh, and another thing, I'm not sure if I've already said this in this fanfics, but if my spelling is a bit weird (e.g. grey, colour, favourite etc) it's because I'm British. Actually I'm 1/16 Scottish, 1/16 Irish and 14/16 English, with a drop of French and German blood from the Middle Ages, but you get the idea. Anyway, you probably don't really care, but tomorrow it will be St Andrews Day, and of course, St Andrew is the Patron Saint of Scotland. Oh, and there is a bit of language in this chapter. Ahem.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything that is not mine, believe it or not, belongs to JK Rowling. Everything else is MINE. That includes the saying: "For the love of Gordon, the holy cheese!" Because no one else will say it, besides me. I also say: "Too much worrying creases the soul, and makes it hell, HELL I say, to iron." Which basically means.who cares? You've probably stopped reading or have skipped this bit. (If I do write it, I will tell you what it means, but it is kinda basic.)  
  
Chapter Five: Detention  
  
Lily was in a mood with Kestrel for the rest of the week. Kestrel knew it had something to do with her beating Graham up, though, she told herself, he deserved it. The Marauders, especially Sirius, were in her awe, like a few other students. Some were scared, and most of the female population glared at her, then they would rush off to comfort "oh poor Graham!"  
  
Kestrel ignored them; she felt most sorry for the poor naïve girls who had fallen for her monstrous father, and his good looks and oozing charms. However, they had no idea how bad he could go.  
  
"Lily, why exactly are you in a stress with me?" Kestrel asked Lily by the end of the week, when she was still apparently in a mood with Kestrel.  
  
"Just when one of the fittest, cutest, sexiest most gorgeous guys in schools asks me out, you lash out as karate girl and totally spoil my chances of going out with him!" Lily snapped.  
  
**Flashback** "Mrs Ravenston, I have got to tell you!" It was Melissa Potter, James' younger sister. "Your husband, Graham and I, well, we're in love! I know it's wrong, and I'm so, so sorry, I just can't take any more! I'm carrying his child, and I feel like such a traitor, I'm so, so, sorry! Please, forgive me!" Elisabeth was about to respond when Graham walked in. Both women looked up at him in fear.  
  
"What are you too, doing? What are ya?" He yelled, and Elisabeth cowered behind the settee. Kestrel was hiding behind a doorway, listening in, watching as her father hit her mother and Melissa.  
  
"You two-faced, lying cow!" He shouted at Melissa and put a curse on her, and Kestrel watched screaming, writhing on the ground. The cruciatus curse.  
  
  
  
** End of flashback**  
  
"Elaine? Why are you crying?" Lily asked suddenly, and Kestrel realised she was crying. She flung her arms round Lily's neck.  
  
"S-sorry, Lily!" She sobbed, then she straightened herself up, and continued in an even, level voice. "It's just that, well, The Hollow, is a make out place-"  
  
"Damn you Elaine! Graham could've made out with me!"  
  
"And much else besides. Listen, Lily. He's seventeen and you're only eleven. He's too old for you! He's just trying to take advantage of you! I was only doing it for your own good."  
  
"OK, Elle, this time I'll forgive you, but next time a dreamboat asks me out, just don't say or do anything!"  
  
***  
  
  
  
On Saturday, Kestrel had to do her detention for attacking Graham, and she was surprised to find Lily there. However, she was not surprised to see the Marauders there.  
  
"Why are you here Lily?" Kestrel asked Lily. She didn't need to ask the Marauders; they had been mucking about in Transfiguration, and McGonagall, who was in a particularly bad mood, had snapped at them and sent them to detention.  
  
"I had a bitch fight with some cow in Hufflepuff. I don't know her name, but apparently she's Graham's girlfriend, and she went mad when she found out Graham had asked me out! She was about sixteen, and I've only been here for a couple of weeks!" Lily added angrily.  
  
It turned out that the detention wasn't going to be as bad as Kestrel had expected; Lily was horrified, and the Marauders just mucked about. They had to scrub all of the dungeons. Lily and Kestrel did most of the work, scrubbing until their hands were raw, and their backs aching, their foreheads shiny with sweat. The Marauders did nothing to help. Kestrel only kept herself sane by repeating: "There can be worse detentions.there can be worse detentions!" Two hours passed, and they hadn't even finished the first dungeon; it had so much potion stains, and scarred graffiti on the tables, which said things like:  
  
"Mandy Loves Graham!"  
  
"Slytherin sux!"  
  
"Death to Mudbloods!"  
  
"Love, Peace, and Equality!"  
  
"Gryffindor rules!"  
  
"Graham Ravenston is a love god!"  
  
Kestrel couldn't help but charming the words so they said things like:  
  
"Who in their right minds loves Graham?"  
  
"Death to Voldie!"  
  
"Graham Ravenston is a bastard!"  
  
When Lily saw what she was writing about Graham she shrieked saying: "Elle! I can understand when you say you were worried about me going to the Hollow with Graham, but is there any logical reason for hating him so much?"  
  
Kestrel looked at Lily, but all she could see was a blurred face, which slowly came into focus.  
  
***Flash back***  
  
"Where the hell is she?" Graham roared, spitting at Kestrel, who, though feeling scared, stood her ground and glared defiantly at him.  
  
"Who?" Kestrel asked, though she knew whom it was Graham was asking after. She crossed her arms, to show him she was no longer scared, though her whole body seemed to be shaking, and she was terrified, she didn't show it on her exterior.  
  
"That bitch I married!"  
  
"Careful, sir, Elisabeth is not a bitch, and she has had the good sense to leave you!"  
  
Graham, in his rage, boxed Kestrel upside the head, but she was too used to pain to show any fear or hurt, though she felt both in great abundance.  
  
"You lying whore! You mendacious prostitute! You unreliable tart!" Kestrel decided to ignore the words; she knew she had won this battle; she was the only one who could tell him that Elisabeth Campbell had, in fact, left him.  
  
"Oh, no, I assure you sir, I'm telling you the truth." Kestrel's cold, formal, even tone scared Graham, though he refused to show it, like she didn't show her fear or pain. They were both battling, to try to make the other break, though Kestrel did not do it with cruel words or beatings, but with polite, cold formalities.  
  
Graham snorted. "Shut up you ignorant child! What would you know, eh? Bitch! You know nothing you ignoramus!" He hit her once again, but she didn't even sway or blink. She just stood there, like the human zombie she'd become, that Seamus, Harry, Ron and Hermione were beginning to thaw to human emotions.  
  
Kestrel stared at him, and he went off, slamming doors, crashing, and breaking the hinges, and messing the house up which Kestrel had tried so hard to keep tidy and orderly. Graham hadn't even noticed her efforts; he never did. She had been waiting for this day, since her mother had walked out. Finally he came back. Then he noticed the note. He read it and swore loudly.  
  
"I'm gonna kill her! I'm gonna kill that bitch! Wait 'till I get her! I'll- You wait here, you whore!" He snapped at Kestrel, and slapped her, just for the spite of it. "I'm gonna get her!" Then he walked out, slamming the door and Kestrel slid to the floor, collapsing into tears; she knew that this was definitely the last time she'd see her mother; she knew Graham was going to get her. She prayed that night, longer and more fervently than ever before.  
  
***End of flashback***  
  
(A/N: That is probably one of my longest flashbacks!!!)  
  
"Elle! What is it with you and suddenly crying?" Lily snapped, apparently annoyed at Kestrel for hating Graham so much. Kestrel had been reduced to a crying wreak since her father had been shut up in Azkaban; now he had gone, and she was reasonably safe from him, and she didn't have to look after Abigail, she easily broke down into tears, unlike when her father had abused her, her mother and even Abigail, when she had been a human zombie. But Harry, Ron, Hermione and Seamus had melted her to be more life-like.  
  
"Elle, you ok?" Sirius, Remus and James asked her, all crowding round looking concerned.  
  
"I'm fine, but I'd feel a lot better if you lot all co operated!" She added, and they all cleaned out the dungeons, and had been finished by 6:00 when McGonagall had come to inspect the dungeons. She seemed pleased, but a little suspicious. Though Lily and the Marauders didn't know how to use a cleaning charm yet, Kestrel did. However, when they all showed McGonagall their raw hands she believed them.  
  
They walked off to the common room to flop onto the chairs before they went down to lunch after they had relaxed a little, making aimless conversation.  
  
A/N: Well, do you like it? I hope you do. I'm sorry if this chapter was boring, it was all flashbacks. Please tell me if this chapter was as good as the others, and if you like this story, but I won't pressurize you, like I did earlier!!! 


End file.
